


我想要你的剑

by TearDownTheFirewall



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearDownTheFirewall/pseuds/TearDownTheFirewall
Summary: 只有咬，土下座致歉
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殇凛
Kudos: 9





	我想要你的剑

真是凉爽的秋天啊。

殇不患坐在温泉旅店的窗边座位眺望远方的残阳如血和满山红叶，心中喟叹着东篱的胜景。旅店的晚餐很简陋，只有茶泡饭和醋昆布，好在是向住店的旅客免费提供的。

对于殇不患来说，这个条件算是很不错了，以往他都是在连屋顶都没有的破庙里住的，只有菩萨和地藏与自己做伴。本来没有打算住旅店，但是那个白色的家伙说要请客，又不忍心让阿浪日日跟着自己风餐露宿，于是就决定今晚在这里歇下来。那个家伙出手阔绰，连着包了三个最好的房间。

阿浪已经去泡温泉了，自己等会儿也去。不知道汤池里面有猴子还是有美女。不过总感觉有些奇怪啊，这种人迹罕至的深山里为什么会有温泉旅馆呢？

“不会有濡女之类的妖怪吧？”已经泡完的凛雪鸦穿着轻薄的浴衣走到殇不患旁边坐下，“不患连鬼殁之地都能轻松走过，总不会担心这种小事。”

殇不患闻到了淡淡的令人舒服的气味，是刚刚泡完温泉的清新的味道。

“哎呀，客人您真是说笑了，小店只是地方偏僻些，哪有什么妖怪。”坐在前台喝茶的店主听见了凛雪鸦说的话，高声回应。

“我的确是这么想了一下，你们东离不是很流行这种鬼怪的传说吗？”殇不患吃完了碗中的最后一口饭。

“不患知道吗？濡女的上半身是一个美丽的女子，藏在水里的下半身则是可怕的枯骨。她会在温泉里勾引男人，如果男人被她诱惑了，她就会把男人拖进水里害死。”凛雪鸦伏在殇不患的肩旁，轻轻在他耳边说着。

“我本来有些好奇这间店里有没有妖怪来着，不过我现在更好奇你这身浴袍下面是什么了。是不是和你说的故事一样，只有露在外面的部分是美丽的皮囊。”也不是第一次做了，面对凛雪鸦有意无意的引诱，殇不患随口就接着他的话茬往下说。

“那，不患要亲自来验证一下吗？”

“是皮囊的话，很好，是枯骨也不错。”殇不患起身走向旅店后面的温泉，凛雪鸦紧随其后。

“阿浪呢？”

“不患此时此刻还在想着别人？”

“嘛，只是不希望被他撞见。”

“已经回房休息了哦。”

殇不患倚在池边，仰头靠着池边的石头，脸上盖着毛巾。凛雪鸦坐在他边上，只有脚在池子里。

“你还挺会享受的。”殇不患慢悠悠地说道，“上次这么悠闲地泡温泉是什么时候的事情了？我都记不清了。”

“西幽的温泉是什么样的。”

“让我想想，哦，我记得，是男女混浴的，哪里的官员经营的浴场。池子里的姑娘们都没穿衣服，长得是十分美丽。”殇不患揭下脸上的毛巾。

“啊呀，那真是失礼了。在下招待不患下榻的温泉旅店连美女的服务都不能提供。”

殇不患伸手捉住凛雪鸦的脚：“这不是还有你吗？”

“那不患倒是说说看西幽的姑娘们是怎么做的，好让我学上一学。”

这就真的不知道了。当时殇不患义正言辞地婉拒了官员的各种贿赂，在浴池里保持了极大的克制，没有碰那些姑娘们一下，还给几个试图近身的美女披上了毛巾。

“这个我倒是没有接触过。”

“那，今晚就让不患见识一下东离的温泉服务吧。”

凛雪鸦脱掉浴袍，走进池里，挽起殇不患的手，亲吻他的手背。

凛雪鸦的睫毛很长，低下头来的时候格外明显。明明这家伙全身都像玉石一样完美，可是这个时候，不知道为什么，殇不患眼中就只看见了那雪白的睫毛。

殇不患硬了，就在凛雪鸦的嘴唇接触到自己的手背的时候。

凛雪鸦放下殇不患的手，蹲了下去，整个人埋入了水里。他张开嘴，把殇不患的阳具含了进去。

殇不患感到吃惊，然后马上体验到了巨大的快感。凛雪鸦的动作非常到位，上次和殇不患做过之后，他就大致了解了殇不患的喜好。其实，在水里被口交的实际感觉是远远比不上普通的口交的，水很涩，会带来不适感。然而，身下人的举动却给殇不患带来很大程度上的心理满足。

“喂，你不必做到这个份上吧？”

纵使内力深厚，也不能完全离开氧气。凛雪鸦吞吐了一阵子，浮上水面来换一口气。

殇不患趁机捏住他的下巴，不让他再次潜下去。凛雪鸦的白发漂浮在水面上，他没有做出什么动作，只是眯着眼睛仰望着殇不患。

“做到这个份上是为了什么？难不成你有求于我？”殇不患哑声问道。

“算是吧。”

“现在方便告诉我吗？”

“不患想要知道的话，说出来也无妨。”

凛雪鸦拨开殇不患的手，潜进水里。殇不患不忍看他这样委屈自己，伸手把他抱起来。

“你看，你这样也太辛苦了。只有我翘这么高，你自己却完全没硬起来。”殇不患即使说着这种话，都是那副坦然的语气。

“不过，东离的温泉服务，我是切实地感受到了。虽然大概能猜到你想从我这里图什么，但是我这种胡子大叔不值得你如此放低身段。”

“不患能猜到？那说说看？”

“嘛，肉麻的话，我这种愚笨的唇舌是说不出来的，所以只能用行动来说说看了。”

殇不患把凛雪鸦放到池边，让他坐下。他分开凛雪鸦的双腿。

“我很想现在就抱你，可是这里什么都没有，你会受伤的。所以。”

凛雪鸦被他的举动震了一下，他竟然像自己刚才那样，跪在自己的双腿之间。只是动作非常的笨拙，一看就是第一次，一点都不舒服。

不过，他可真有意思。自己送上门来他都不吃，只因为怕自己会受伤。如果放在往常，看到他笨拙的样子，怎么也会嘲讽一番的，此时此刻却不想这么做了。

凛雪鸦扶着殇不患的脑袋，花了挺久的功夫才射出来。他本来想拔出来再射的，可是殇不患却没有这个打算。他只好遂了他的意，射进他的嘴里。

殇不患全部咽下去之后，开口道：“抱歉啊，我不太会。”

“那不患自己怎么办？”

“下次抱你的时候再解决吧。”殇不患重新在浴池里坐下了，他也不是那种连一时的性欲都无法克服的人。

“先前说到，我是否有求于你。”凛雪鸦也在他身旁不远处坐下。

“嗯。”

“我呀，想要不患的剑。”

不是自己那个朴素的佩剑，也不是魔剑目录里的那些宝贝。殇不患很清楚凛雪鸦说的是什么。只不过听他就这么说了出来，倒是不知道该如何回应了，只得沉默不语。

“可是我知道，有时我离它很近，有时我却离它很远。”

“不患你只是在那里，遵从着自己的本心，谁也无法改变你。”

“自然，我也是干涉不了不患的。然而，我还是想要得到你。”

“所以，自己才会做出这种一点都不像掠风窃尘的举动吧。”

殇不患此刻已经完全平复下来了。自己隐约能体会到凛雪鸦的态度，可是直接从他口中听到又是另一番感受。自己漂泊一路，认识那么多人，经历那么多事，却不曾在任何地方停留。虽说主要是为了寻找一个能够安全处置魔剑目录的地方，但想来，自己也很难去承受那些深重的羁绊。

“说实话，如果不患此刻能够回应我的感情，我倒真不知该怎么办了呢。我嘴上说着想要不患的剑，可是若我真的得到，说不定很快就会弃如敝履。”

“我自己心里也是很清楚的，我归根结底是一个可恶的盗贼，就算得到了真心，恐怕也会肆意践踏的吧。”凛雪鸦起身披上浴袍。

当他离开浴池的时候，听见殇不患突然说：“没关系的。”

“又不是第一天认识你，难道不知道你是个怎样恶劣的家伙吗？想要我的剑，尽管来取。若让我白白交给你，我也是做不到的，所以你尽情发挥你盗贼的本事就好。”


End file.
